Now You're Here and I'll be With You
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: This is a follow up to "Can I Dwell on the Past or Must I go On?". It tells of what happen's after Tugger's death. It is one of my favourites and I hope you R&R. Tugger/Misto
1. Introduction

Dislaimer: I own nothing to do with CATS. It all belongs to the amazingly talented Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
  
Hell, even the title isn't min. My friend gave it to me. Hehe....  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story titled "Can I Dwell on the Past or Must I go On?" If you haven't read it yet, you should. It will help you understand this story a bit better. But, be warned, you may need a tissue. P.S - This story is from Tugger's POV. P.S.S - This is dedicated to my friend Kyla, cuz she made me write it so Misto can say "Tugger! Be alive!"  
  
  
  
Now You're Here and I'll be with You  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Introduction  
  
  
  
Hello Well, here I am, ti tell you the second part of the story of my love and I. So sit back, enjoy, and review.  
  
I remember that horrible day, when I lost my life just over a year ago. When I died in my love's arms, greeting death with one of my famous smirks.  
  
Despite Misto's tears, I was happy. And, jsut between you and me, it was because I coudl see my mother and be forgiven by her.  
  
It's fun up here, in Heaviside, but heartbreaking at times. Like the time I saw Misto at my grave... exactly a year after my death.  
  
Or the time he and Victoria were flirting... the little white hussy...  
  
And now, comes the greatest part of this story, the first by Jellicle Ball without me... 


	2. Returning

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CATS. It all belongs to the amazingly talented Andrew Lloyd Webber. Hell, even the title isn't mine. My friend gave it to me. Hehe....  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story titled "Can I Dwell on the Past or Must I go On?" If you haven't read it yet, you should. It will help you understand this story a bit better. But, be warned, you may need a tissue. P.S - This story is from Tugger's POV. P.S.S - This is dedicated to my friend Kyla, cuz she made me write it so Misto can say "Tugger! Be alive!"  
  
  
  
Now You're Here and I'll be with You  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Returning  
  
  
  
The Jellicles were running around, preparing for the biggest event of the year; the Jellicle Ball.  
  
Misto wasn't very happy, neither was I to see him so upset. Everyone tried to lighten him up, and he finally agreed.  
  
I would've loved to watch more, but the Everlasting Cat requested my presence.  
  
"Yes?" I asked?  
  
"I am sending you back to your junkyard... alive. But only for the Ball." The Everlasting Cat replied.  
  
After I got over my shock, I had to ask why I was being granted that honor.  
  
It turned out that she wanted me to be sent up to Heaviside in a proper way.  
  
Before I could say my thanks, I hit hard ground with a loud "OOF!" Then, glaring upwards, I shouted, "Geez, thanks for the soft landing! Couldn't even give me a classy entrance..." That was when I noticed all, and I mean all, of the Jellicles staring at me with wide eyes. Giving a meek wave, and using a squeaky nervous voice, I said, "Hi."  
  
Munkustrap came over, shortly followed by Old D, my dad.  
  
"T-Tugger?" Munk blinked and kept his eyes on me.  
  
Smirking, I addressed my older brother. "What's the matter, Munk? Don't you like seeing your brother?" When Munkustrap blinked in response, I continued. "Geez, cat. You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
That was when the grey tabby snapped out of his shock. "I have seen a ghost! And I'm still looking at him!"  
  
"Really?" I looked around. "You must be hallucinating, brother of mine, for I see no ghost."  
  
"You idiot! You're the ghost! You're dead!"  
  
I shook my head and stood up. "Aux Contraire. I'm not a ghost, you can't see or go through me. And I'm not dead, for I need to breath." I smirked seeing that Munk couldn't reply.  
  
Then my brother turned around, and nodded to someone how moved forward.  
  
I blinked before smiling and nearly crying for there stood my love; he was near tears as well.  
  
I walked over to him and hugged him, completely ignoring the stares of other cats. My father was approaching so I kissed Misto on the head then turned to the Jellicle leader.  
  
"Tugger," he began, "it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you, because I am, really. But, why are you back? And for how long?"  
  
"Well, father, I'm only back for the Ball. The Everlasting Cat wants me to have a proper sending to Heaviside."  
  
Munk stepped in again. "Not to be rude, but what happens if you die before the sending to Heaviside?"  
  
"Well. uh. I guess I'll just go back." I shrugged but smiled. "But anyways, I doubt that will happen."  
  
And, for some unknown reason, I pulled Misto closer and tightened my grasp on him. I guess it was some sort of security thing that my body made do.  
  
"Well," my grey-tabby always had a knack for ruining wonderful moments, "the Jellicle Ball should begin. If we postpone it for too long, the Heaviside ceremony will not be proper."  
  
Jellicle cats dispersed to different places of the junkyard and the Jellicle Ball began. 


	3. Disaster

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing ot do with CATS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now You're Here and I'll be With You  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Disaster  
  
  
  
All went well during the ball, or, atleast for the first half. As soon as I had finished singing "Mr. Mistoffelees", my love's song, disaster struck.  
  
Jemima was about ot sing "Memory", a new ball tradition, when alarm overcame us merry Jellicles.  
  
"Macavity!" Demeter's warning was heard by all and some cats got my father to safety.  
  
Munk, Alonzo, Admetus, Asparagus -the young one, Tumble, Pounce, Misto, and myself took battle stance.  
  
"Tugger!" Alonzo yelled to me. "You should get out of here. Since your last fight you may not be able to do this!"  
  
Munk nodded seriously. "Alonzo is right. Chances are that Macavity brought pollicles, it may be too painful."  
  
Now me, being my egotistical self, wouldn't hear of it. "I can do this and it won't be painful."  
  
Before my brother and I could get into a family feud, the pollicles attacked.  
  
All of us toms, except for Misto who stood back while saying protection charms, launched forwards.  
  
A bloody battle began and continued for what seemed like hour, but was probably only twenty minutes.  
  
Of course, I was pissed off at all pollicles and I saw the ones that had killed me before.I ran after them, not expecting them to be stronger.  
  
By the time the fight was over, I was lying on the ground trying to get a good breath - it was hard to breathe. And I was wrong about it not being painful. It was.  
  
All of the toms that fought, hwo were covered in blood and scratches, other cats, and Misto rushed to my side... 


	4. Together Forever

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing ot do with CATS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now You're Here and I'll be With You  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Together Forever  
  
  
  
As my love knelt down beside me, I smile at him.  
  
"Well, I here go again. History repeats itself." I looked into his blue eyes which were filled with tears. "Remember what I said last time? Don't cry over me." My paw wiped away his tears.  
  
"Tugger," the magical cat begged, "don't leave me. Not again."  
  
Alas, before I could reply, my spirit was up in Heaviside. I looked down at my love, longing to be with him; to dry his tears.  
  
Then, Misto started mumbling a spell. I couldn't catch alot of the words, but I think it ended with "Tugger! Be alive!"  
  
Soon, my pussled expression became a horrified one as Misto seemed to get weaker and weaker.  
  
He was dying. He was dying and it was all my fault.  
  
I turned my head away so I couldn't see him die, and, next thing I knew, I heard another cat crying. I looked and saw it was Misto.  
  
"Misto! W-why are you crying?" I asked as I moved towards him.  
  
"All I anted was for you to live and-and I'm dead now. I just wanted us to be together!"  
  
I embraced him, knowing that we'd be together forever.  
  
Speaking into Misto's ear, I told his with a shakey voice - I was near tears, "Shh, shh. Don't cry, love. Now you're here and I'll be with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Tell me in a review. =D 


End file.
